1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to physical methods and techniques of mixing, fining, homogenizing and emulsifying using a device, and to a machine for mixing, fining, homogenizing and emulsifying. More specifically, the invention is directed to an impact-type rotary fining, homogenizing and emulsifying device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Impact-type rotary fining, homogenizing and emulsifying machines are known, which are made up of fining, homogenizing and emulsifying parts and machinery, and have been widely used industrially over a long period of time. All current machines have at least one fixed disk and rotational impellers, which are staggered with respect to each other in the radial direction on a common axis. In order to improve the performance of such machines in conducting fining, homogenizing and emulsifying, in addition to increasing the rotating speed or diameters of the impellers, a lot of research has been expended investigating the shapes of the impellers and the blades used thereon. For example, among such efforts, attempts have been made to reduce the gap between the fixed disk and the rotational impellers, decrease the width of the notches formed between blades, to increase the number of disks and/or impellers used, or to increase the number of blades used on the impellers. Although increasing the rotating speed of the impellers to quicken impact applied to treated materials by the impellers is one effective means of achieving a desired result, raising the rotating speed of the impellers is limited by the motor's allowable rotating speed. Motors with higher rotational speeds disadvantageously add to the total weight and bulkiness of the device.